Part Two
by Coraline's3
Summary: Now that Lord Beckett is out of the way, Lady Brenna McEllister can settle down with her new husband, Commodore James Norrington. But she soon realizes that being married to the Commodore of Port Royal isn't all it's cracked up to be...R
1. Arrival

Hey all my loving readers! Here is part two of Commodore Norrington and Lady Brenna McEllister's life after Beckett. Enjoy ma petite amis!

* * *

"Darling, we're here." James said, coming up behind me.

I had been watching the approaching island quietly by myself, letting James command the ship and yell at sailors who weren't doing their jobs. I put my hands on the railing, just watching, thinking about the past few days. Everything had changed so much, so fast, almost too fast. I didn't want to rush into this wedding, but James had been waiting for so long to be married. He stood by my side as I continued to think. I looked up at him slightly, his tall figure next to my small one. His face was stern as he starred at the island that approached. His blue uniform sat lovingly upon his body. His long coat swayed with his movements and his triangular hat sat squarely upon his white wig.

My dressed slightly moved in the wind as I breathed in the warm air. James put his hand on my and held it as the docks came into view. He pulled my hand to his side and we stood there, hand in hand, waiting for our home to be ready to port.

"Are you ready?" James looked down upon my concentrated face.

I nodded.

"Commodore! We're ready to make port!" A sailor came up behind us.

James let go of my hand and turned abruptly to him. "Hang anchor and ready to make port!"

He walked off and shouted orders to sailors who groaned with the heaving of large ropes. They tied things off and soon we were at a port's edge, ready to dock. It gave me such pride to see James work hard and make everything perfect for our arrival. He had already sent my things on a ship ahead of us so that when I arrived they could be unloaded and set up in a wing of his home.

Mother also had her things sent before their ship to Commodore Norrington's home. She had decided to come last moment, making sure all arrangements for the wedding were to be taken care of and to grace the people of Port Royal with her presence.

The mother watched her daughter slip her small arm through James' arm. They walked down the dock and the mother followed. She saw many onlookers, watching the couple make their way to the carriages where the Governor waited. They mumbled to each other and looked in terror at the train of nobility that had ascended upon their humble island. They stopped just before the fine carriages waiting for them.

My mother stepped out first, bowing and being welcomed to Port Royal by the finely dressed Governor Swann. The Governor then turned to us.

"Commodore Norrington! We are so glad to have you back, and I see you have brought someone with you." The Governor turned to me.

"Yes, Governor Swann, this is my fiancée Lady Brenna McEllister." I bowed with my hand someone sticking out in a very appeasing point. The Governor seemed pleased as his face moved into surprise.

"Let me introduce you to my daughter, Miss. Elizabeth Swann." He said, moving aside for a pretty young face to appear.

We bowed to each other, neither one of us speaking. James glanced at the Governor, whose smile of approval was stuck on his face. James grew with pride inside.

Elizabeth watched the new woman. She was everything James had wanted in Elizabeth, everything she couldn't be for him. But this woman had the money and time to act the way she should. James had certainly picked the woman of his dreams. A tiny feeling of jealousy swept into Elizabeth's body. Why was it so hard for her to just be the way everyone wanted? She had the time, she had money, but for her it wasn't worth living for. She couldn't live her life with James. It wasn't exciting, it wasn't adventurous. It was just a boring and an obeying-whatever-the-husband-wanted life style. James would definitely love her if she had chosen him, but he was so sarcastic and such a smart ass. Lady McEllister had probably never seen that side of him yet. She had probably only seen his sensitive side, which rarely ever showed when he was working. She had been around James long enough to know that he was anything but loving and enjoyable while he worked. She was in for a big surprise…


	2. New Home

Thanks for reading on to Part Two everybody! There are so many prizes in store I hope you are all ready for them…

* * *

James helped me into our carriage and then helped my mother, who had been silent for three days, into the carriage. She had not said a word to me, nothing about Lord Beckett or about James. It was as if she was trying to convince herself that James was ok to marry. I shook the thoughts off as we rode through the streets.

I saw many old stone buildings with people bustling around and working for the day. There were men pulling bags from wagons and putting hay back into them. Women hurried their children home from school or shopped among the markets. There didn't seem to be a lot of nobility upon the island. It seemed that the only the men in the navy, the Governor, and a few wealthy fruit sellers made up for the loss of wealth.

I didn't mind at all because I knew that James had cleaned up the mess of Port Royal that had plagued it for years. He built new homes and cleaned up the filth, he gave jobs to men and husbands to women. Maybe that was why I loved him so, he was caring. He helped people…he had a heart full of bravery and willing to help others.

We turned into a long road that was secluded from the road we had just traveled, and we climbed up. It was somewhat of a steep hill, but we went further and further, climbing until we leveled off. As soon as we had leveled, the carriage stopped. James opened the door, stepped out, and waited for my mother's hand. She took it and left the carriage. I breathed in and out, willing myself to stay calm.

I took his hand, his strong hand that never faltered. I gathered my dress in one hand and left the carriage preparing my eyes. I was stunned as I looked around. There were huge meadows full of wild trees and birds sang high above. There were people tending to the gardens, a few men and women who were dressed finely walking upon the dirt paths that went throughout the greenery. Flowers upon flowers seemed to have fallen from the sky. They were everywhere the eye could see. Before us was a large mansion that had vines and flowers wrapped around its core, gleaming in the sun. I looked to mother who was equally stunned. It was different from Britain that was for sure, but it was not a bad different. It was like a dream. I turned open mouthed to James and he only smirked as if to say "Yes, all of this is mine…"

He took my arm and led me up the steps to the large front door of glass and strong wood. He turned the brass doorknob, letting the air from inside rush towards us. He touched the small of my back, willing me to go inside.

My mouth gaped as I stood in a large foyer, one with stairs that wrapped up to the second floor. There, in the center of the room stood a table with large flowers in a glass vase. There was a hallway straight ahead that led to other rooms and wings, with a hallway that veered off to the left, shut off by a dark oak door. It must have been the servant's quarters because a small young maid of no beauty came from it. She saw me, put her face down, and rushed off with a dusting rag to go clean. I wondered if James ever talked to them…most likely not.

I didn't have long to look around because I was ushered with my mother to another part of the mansion, a separate wing for mother and I. James bowed and left us alone, having to attend to business immediately. I was shocked at the fact that he couldn't show us around or even stay long enough for mother and me to get comfortable. It was as if he was someone else in this house and on this island.

Whatever it was, it had to be important. I couldn't help but feel alone and unwanted, but mother gave me no sympathy.

She looked at me with venomous eyes. "If you had married Beckett, he would not have ignored you. To him you were everything."

I glared at her. Things had changed between us. We were no longer mother and daughter, but equals. "He has to do his job. He can't give every ounce of attention he has to me."

But still, I agreed with her. We had just arrived and already he was off working on some problem, not even taking a notice that I was in his home, as his fiancé. This was probably the first time he brought a woman home with him and most likely the last.

"Lord Beckett had given you everything…" She smirked with evil behind her eyes.

I slightly laughed at her response. "That's because he was obsessed with me. All he wanted was to bed me and that was all. There was no love, no personality, not even a bright light in his eyes."

Mother slowly moved past me letting her sweet perfume fill my nostrils. She entered the wing through French double doors and looked about her apartments. They were suitable and fine enough for her daughter. But it was nothing Lord Beckett could have given her.

She moved her hand across a wooden table that sat in the center of the room with fresh flowers. There were four rooms that I could use and they were all lavishly dressed. One was my bedroom; I had a bathroom also inside the room. One room was for reading and playing the piano, one was a receiving room and one was my own closet filled with all of my clothes. In the room for my reading, there was a pair of French double doors that led out onto the meadows. People still walked around but continually glanced in my direction. They knew about me that was for sure.

What I couldn't figure out is why they were there? Were they there just to make the place seem nice? Or was there actually nobility on the island?

"Baroness McEllister, your quarters are this way." A butler interrupted our viewings of the rooms.

Mother left with a smile and the halls, my rooms, and my mind was quiet. I watched outside as people passed and birds swooped down to play with other birds. The flowers swayed in the wind and it was peaceful. I clasped my hands together watching the world around me glistening. I could just make out the sea from below the rocky cliffs which the house sat upon.

"How do you like it?" James said, one hand on his sword, leaning on his right foot with the other pointed out, and starring at me.

Turning with my hands still clasped, I smiled at him lovingly. "How long have you been standing there?"

He smirked as he walked over to me, his long coat swaying, his white and gold uniform showing in the light and his heels tapping on the stone floor. He stopped in front of me, his stern face calm and relaxed. He took my hands in his and kissed them softly.

"I like it…" I finally answered.

He smiled. He was about to say something when I interrupted him.

"Who are all of these people? What are they doing here?" I asked, walking back over to the window, pulling the curtains back and watching them.

He came behind me, his warm breath on my neck, giving me warm chills.

"Oh, those people are here to welcome you. It's for our engagement party tonight, remember?" He asked, stroking my hand that was at my side.

I had forgotten all about the entire engagement party. I shot a look at him and realized it was almost sundown. I jumped into action going through my wardrobe for something…_anything_…to wear besides my traveling clothes. But none of them were right for the occasion.

James laughed as his fiancé began to throw dresses here and there. Maids came in and looked at the mess. They began to pick up clothes when she told them to leave it.

I sighed in anger. "James, I-"

He put a finger to my lips and pointed to a box on a table. I tapped over to the box, gently taking off the ribbons and pulling the top of the box off. I peeled off the tissue paper and gently pulled out a crisp new gown. It was beautifully made with gold and hints of blues.

"James, you didn't have to…" I said, a tear forming in my eye.

"I wanted to…" He said, shuffling his feet awkwardly.

The gown was definitely expensive, but then another question popped into my head. I opened my mouth to say something, but he shushed me.

"You didn't let me finish. When Miss. Swann and I were somewhat…engaged…the Governor bought me this house, knowing that Elizabeth, or someone of wealth and fortune, would come to live here. He fixed everything up, making it lavish for his daughter, but soon came to realize where her heart truly lied. I won't say who, but it wasn't with me. Governor Swann felt so bad about the whole thing he gave me the house for my own personal use on one condition. He said that the wealthy families didn't have a place to walk around and view the scenery without viewing the poor. So, they come onto the grounds every so often and walk, never bothering me or my home. They live in the hills behind us, protected by the royal guards and what not." He finished with reassurance that I wouldn't be harmed.

"Now, I myself must finish getting ready." With that, he kissed my cheek and left.


	3. The Engagement Party

A maid took my hand and pulled me behind a screen, unlacing my dress and corset. She pulled of my chemise, revealing my naked body. They didn't look, only pulled on another chemise and a new corset, one that was stiffer than the other one. I didn't mind, I actually liked wearing them. They were a huge help when you felt like fainting but you still had top keep composure in front of others.

They pulled on hoopskirts, another petticoat, a skirt that was pure golden thread, and pulled on the dress of gold and navy blue flowers. They laced up the back, making it snug. Lifting my feet they put on the navy blue shoes. They dragged me to a vanity, pulled my hair down and put it back up into a loose bun. They took a hair down and left it curled. A maid pinched my cheeks, put on a gold jewel upon my neck, put two more gold jewels on my ears, and slid on a gold jeweled bracelet.

I viewed myself in the mirror. Everything was perfect.

Mother walked in at that moment and her face was in confusion. "I have never seen that gown before…"

She walked over to me and twirled me around, looking at my small form. "From Commodore Norrington, correct?"

I nodded with a large smile. She looked at my necklace, bracelet and earrings. She smirked in approval, for once. "Well, the Commodore spoils you the way you should be."

I sighed. "Mother, no one should be spoiled."

"My daughter should. Though her decisions aren't necessarily deserving of gifts, she does deserve them." She straightened my dress out.

She had changed too. She put on a green gown that hung tightly around her small figure. We were practically the same size. We had the same coloring and same eyes. But her hair was blonde, my hair was dark. I smiled at my mother. "I am not listening to you."

"You never have…" Mother laughed.

She took my hand and made me look at her. "I just want to let you know, I am proud of you. Though you don't seem to be as perfect as I had hoped, you clean up well."

I practically beamed. She never gave out compliments, even as grand as a "You look alright." I smiled and nodded my head in a thank you. She pushed me out towards the hallway.

"Where is this thing being held?" I asked her, following her gliding figure.

"Just follow me…"

* * *

My mother had been properly announced to the crowd only minutes earlier, and now they waited for James and me to enter. I gazed upon the crowd below from the balcony. The crowd didn't know I was there, but only chattered amongst themselves. They had glasses of wine and all were properly dressed for the occasion. The room was in a circle, a large ballroom with an orchestra playing. The doors to the outside meadows were open to let in the breeze. The ceiling held a large chandelier of candle's and glass. I stood by a pair of stairs that led straight onto the ballroom floor. I stood there waiting for them, feeling the excitement of being presented to a crowd with the man I loved.

* * *

Many couldn't wait to see Commodore Norrington's fiancé. Many of the attendants had seen glimpses of her and whispered that she was as pretty as Elizabeth. Some said she was even more so. Many watched Miss. Elizabeth for signs of jealousy or resentment of her choice, but she only smiled and nodded to her compliments at how she looked. Many thought her choice was unacceptable, that the Commodore was the only sane man on the island for her. Then again, the blacksmith she eyed often was just as sane. He was more handsome than the Commodore, that was for sure, but he was not wealthy. He could not take care of the Governor's daughter as Commodore Norrington could. Elizabeth had a duty to the island to be an heiress, to set the example, but she had been failing miserably.

But now things were different, a new woman of noble rank and birth had arrived onto the island to take her place. Now Elizabeth could marry the young blacksmith, William Turner, if she wanted without worrying about her appearance. Her job as an example of rank and wealth had been passed onto someone else, someone who could actually carry the title. So the crowd waited for the new heiress of the island, Lady Brenna McEllister.

* * *

James appeared at my side, starring at me. "You look so beautiful."

He kissed my hand, still being formal. I looked at him. He was something of a god in my eyes. His outfit was of a dark navy blue and had golden brocade upon it. He matched my gown, making us look like an item as was custom. I smiled at him with my pearly whites and took his arm.

"Thank you. Might I say you look very handsome…" I said, putting my tongue to my teeth as I smiled.

His eyes flickered as he looked at my smile. His head somewhat cocked to one side. Slowly, ever so slowly, he leaned in. I closed my eyes, letting him come near. He took my neck in his left hand and put his lips upon mine. I smiled as he kissed me, letting the burn of his lips on mine sink in. We kissed for a few more moments, but he let go knowing it was time to enter.

"Ladies and Gentlemen…I present to you the Commodore Norrington and his fiancée Lady Brenna McEllister…" A voice called from the bottom of the stairs.

We appeared above them, all looking upon us, clapping and cheering. We walked down together in unison. I smiled while James suppressed one, trying to keep himself stern in front of his peers. They couldn't see him with a soft side, or they would turn it upon him.

Clapping came for us as we swooped down upon the crowd as they parted for us. A formal song broke out upon the noise and everyone was silent. I knew James hated dancing, but for me he had promised. We clapped our hands in unison as we bended, touched our hands, moved side to side, kicked and turned around the ballroom in perfect execution. I couldn't understand why he didn't like to dance. It might have been all of the attention he was getting while he danced. The wealthy girls glared at me with envy. I noticed most of them starring at James with dreamy eyes. He was the man any woman would want to marry…and he was all mine.

The song ended and we bowed to my mother, and then the Governor. We held our hand's high and bowed to the crowd. Clapping erupted as the Governor gave a toast and welcomed me again to the island.


	4. Congratulations

For everyone who wishes to know…I ABSOLUTLY LOVED AWE! Admiral Norrington was so hot and so good in that movie…looks around to make sure no ones looking, then does a jump for glee and love of her hero

* * *

After the dance and dinner, the floor was open to the guests for dancing and talking. James had left Brenna to go talk with the Governor out of respect.

"Ah, Commodore Norrington." The governor bowed to James as he walked up.

The Governor stood by a few wealthy gentlemen with whom James was familiar with but never had the pleasure of conversing with. They stood happily sipping their fine wines that was provided out of the Governor's personal stock. They all bowed to him out of respect and raised their glasses in congratulations.

James bowed back to the Governor. "Thank you, Governor Swann for attending our engagement party."

Governor Swann looked around. "Where is she?"

James looked around. He pointed her out in a large crowd of women as she laughed. "She is over there, greeting a crowd."

Governor Swann glanced at the smile on James face as he watched her. When James turned back to him with a stern face, Governor Swann spoke. "I must say James, well done. How ever did you catch such a creature?"

James looked uncomfortable, though he usually did when talking about women in front of others. "Thank you, Governor, but I didn't catch her."

Governor Swann laughed. "Nonsense, you're a good looking man James. Certainly she must have fallen for you."

James bowed his head to the ground in a smirk. He looked back up in Brenna's direction watching her smile with her mother as women drooled over her ring. "I fell for her…Excuse me Governor."

Governor Swann stood shocked at his words as Commodore Norrington walked away towards her direction. For once, James had spoken out of pure love for someone. This made the Governor's heart break as he realized his daughter could have been engaged to such a wonderful man.


	5. Last Days

Enjoy ma petite amis!

* * *

The morning came too soon. I lay on a chair with my dress still on and my hair all tousled. I didn't even remember falling onto the chair, only how tired I had felt. I held my hair up as I looked around. I was in my greeting room with the door leading to the back wide open. I winced at the throbbing pain in my neck. I had slept wrong and now I was paying for it.

I quickly got dressed and headed for my mother's quarters, with a little help from a butler. I found her sipping on tea in her greeting room and bid her good morning. She nodded and told me to sit down.

Once I was comfortable, I sipped on tea as she spoke. "We need to have this wedding as soon as possible. Commodore Norrington came to me last night and asked me when I thought it should be. I believe his exact words were 'The sooner the better.' He has his job to attend to and I must get back to England to your father. So I have decided that in four days time you shall be wed at St. Paul's church in the town square."

I put my tea down. "Four days? Aren't we moving a little fast? A wedding takes time…"

Mother took another sip. "No, not this one. We just have to use the same plans from your wedding to Lord Beckett."

"But mother, that was a completely different style for a completely different man." I complained.

"Shush! I don't want to hear it. It was lavish enough for Lord Beckett. It will certainly satisfy Commodore Norrington. We begin preparations today. Also, the Commodore has asked that we visit him at work." She said setting down her tea and standing.

I stood with her and left for the carriages. We drove down the hill and out onto the road where we traveled through the town, down hills and through markets until we were level with the sea. A large fortress lay in front of us in all its gray stone bricks and English Flag waving on top of it. It was an extremely large building that protected the city and made sure nothing could get it. We had entered through the back, which only the town could see and I wondered what it looked like on the other side.

I picked up my dress slightly as we tapped up the steps, the breeze biting at our heels. A long open hallway stretched to our left and right. A tall figure came walking up to us. I smiled slightly as I saw James's serious face. I waited for him to come and bow to me, kissing my hand and bowing to my mother. He did just that only moments later and took us towards a large group of men who stood silently talking to one another. As we drew near, I was able to see them clearly. They all wore uniforms similar to James', but not as lavish. Some were much darker than others and all wore white wigs.

I smiled to them as mother was presented.

"Gentlemen, may I present Baroness McEllister." He said, watching my mother bow and smile at each one. They had probably never seen royalty before because their faces held the look of awe.

James then turned to me, holding my arm in his. "Gentlemen, I also present to you Lady Brenna McEllister, my fiancé."

They all bowed and watched me, all with lusty and wandering eyes. They looked at James who slightly furrowed his eyebrows at them. Frightened looks washed over their faces and I wondered what James had done to make them so scared of him. I smiled hello and bowed to them.

Mother and I had to soon leave because of preparations for the wedding. We needed as much time as possible to finish our plans and to make this wedding as perfect as possible.

So, for the next few days, mother and I viciously slaved over preparing. We prepped the Priest for our marriage, figured out who should sit where according to class, where we should stand, bow, dance, hold the reception, and so many other odd things I couldn't remember. I believe the oddest thing we were trying to figure out was what color ribbons would go with the flowers on the tables at the reception. We had decided on a champagne color which went well with the cream colored flowers.

I had never thought so much in my life that when I told my mother I would be up early to set up decorations, she almost rolled in laughter.

She dabbed away the tears from her eyes. "Oh my poor child, I have worked you to the bone haven't I?"

I continued to brush my hair, still confused what she was laughing about.

"My dear, your wedding is tomorrow." She said, sitting upon my bed.

I put the brush down and began to laugh myself. I hadn't thought at all that the next day I would be wed. Mother giggled with me at how time flew by and for once, it gave us entertainment we both liked.

"Well, with that said. I believe I shall fare you good night." Mother came to me, kissed the top of my head, and left.

I went over to my bed and pulled the covers about me as I hopped in. A maid came into put warm coals beneath the mattress and blew out the candle, giving me a warm smile. They had grown accustomed to me there and what I asked of them was little. The maid shut the door, letting the darkness fall around me, but I couldn't sleep. Excitement for the next day grew inside my breast as I lay wide awake. The next day, I would have a husband, my own home, my own domain, and no parents breathing down my neck. Then the thought occurred to me that I would be a virgin for only one more night. With that thought, my eyes grew even more awake.

I didn't know if I was ready. I couldn't have been. I didn't even know what to expect, mother never briefed me about it. I guessed I would just have to wait and see what would happen.


	6. The Wedding

The next morning, after only three hours of sleep, I awoke to find myself surrounded by maids who scattered about opening shutters to let the sunshine in, pulling off covers, gently taking off my wedding gown from the manikin, tidying my vanity and listening to mother's instructions. Mother finished and instinctively turned to see if I was awake. With a quick smile and a good morning, she took my hand. She had drawn me a warm bath which overlooked the sea. I bathed in rich aromas and petals of roses, as was tradition in our family. My mother had bathed in flowers of sweet incense and her mother before her and so on. The aromas probed into my nose, making my head light and dizzy. I believed that mother must have spiked the aromas with aphrodisiacs, but she said nothing as she helped me out of the small tub.

"Now, I believe I shall leave you alone to get dressed. I will see you in the bridal room at St. Paul's church." She said, gracefully approaching the entrance to my bedroom.

She bowed before leaving, and quickly shut the doors behind her. Dripping with wet curls down my back, I was taken behind a screen. There, I was caressed by the soft cotton of the chemise my mother had left for me. I felt it against my breasts and soft skin which was clean from all impurities. I slipped my arms through the corset and stood still as the maid laced up each hole, one by one. My breasts bulged by the end and my waist was smaller than before. I was amazed at how small my waist could be, but I thought nothing of it as a rounded hoopskirt slipped over. A maid then took my dress and tugged it over me, letting the soft fabric of cream silk rush against my body. As mother and I had marveled before when I was engaged to Lord Beckett, the gown was exquisitely done. Hand made and with small prints of white fabrics, it fit snug around my figure. The fabric was soft enough around my corset that it accented my breasts, but did not over power them.

They gently pulled me over to the vanity, fixed my hair into a curly fashion. It prettier than the night I had worn the golden dress to the ball held at the Norrington's. My face was touched with a newly bought package of rouge upon my cheeks and a small amount on my lips. My eyes glowed with happiness. I thought about the last few months of my life and how it had all led to this. How everything fell into place at the right moments. My destiny was intertwined with James, and now, we would be joined.

I turned towards the entrance and as I slowly made my way through the hallways secretly followed by maids who held my gown that trailed behind me, a wave of excitement washed over me, into my veins and into my pores. I had made it outside without being seen and gently stepped into the carriage, immediately whisked away.

* * *

The music began to play softly for the guests that gathered around to watch the most talked about event for days. Women and men dressed finely for the occasion, and took their seats in the many pews at St. Paul's church. Men talked with one another as women guessed what the bride would look like. Only an hour later, they were commenced into their seats and watched the stern Commodore make his way into place at the front of the procession. He stood there, with his broad shoulders and his face that pirates feared, waiting for his bride. Everyone had waited for the day to see James Norrington married. When Elizabeth broke his heart, they thought surely he would not survive another year. But he did, and even better, he came back with an English rose, not yet picked and ripe for the taking.

* * *

I sat at a chair in front of my mother, waiting. I heard the guests arrive and the men talking, but nothing could drown out my nerves. Mother placed the white long veil on top of my head and kissed my cheek. She had said nothing as I had said nothing. We looked into each other's eyes; mine filled with doubts, her filled with hope.

"I just want to say that…well, though you didn't choose Lord Beckett, Commodore Norrington is a nice choice." She took my hands in hers.

Almost as soon as she had, the priest came in, preformed his quick blessing and left without any sign of happiness for me. Mother turned to leave towards the door, but stopped suddenly.

"Oh, and Brenna, one more thing. It will hurt, but don't be frightened. Just close your eyes and it will be over soon. I'm sure James will be as gentle as he can." With that, she turned and left.

I called after her. "Mother? What will hurt? Mother?"

But she did not answer.

The music played and softly, the doors opened. The crowd stood and turned to the doorway. In she walked with the Governor who represented her father. They walked slowly as the breath caught in James' throat, as did the rest of the room. Light poured from the high windows upon her as if it were a spotlight. She was more beautiful than ever before him, as if a small flower that had bloomed over night. His face became hot as he stood in his thick wedding outfit, thinking that at the last moment she would abandon him. Though there was no reason for her to, he still felt as if this wasn't happening. That he would die alone, a male spinster, that his life would never be complete.

But still she slowly walked to him, in full submission. He took her hand as the quiet crowds sat, watching with apprehension. The ceremony started with the words "Dearly beloved…" then shifted to "Do you Commodore James Norrington take Lady Brenna McEllister to be your lawfully wedded wife?" He answered yes, but he feared her answer.

"Do you, Lady Brenna McEllister take Commodore James Norrington to be you lawful wedded husband?" The Priest asked.

The room stopped breathing. Everything stood still. Not a sound or a flinch from anyone who was gathered. Brenna slightly gulped, but smiled. "I do."

The room exhaled. It was done, James was married to the woman of his dreams and he would now have everything he wanted.

They exchanged rings and what not waiting until it was time for the kiss.

Almost suddenly, the Priest spoke the magic words. "You may now kiss the bride."

James stepped closer to her, pulling on her small waist to him, gathering her neck in his hands, and with a small hesitation as the crowds watched, he kissed her lips with such passion that the crowd awed and some cried. They were tied, finally, as husband and wife.

The room exploded into cheering and clapping. Both laughed and smiled at one another. James took his bride and together they made their way down the isle, as Commodore and Mrs. James Norrington.


	7. Reception and Consummation

"Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you Commodore and Mrs. James Norrington!" The announcer boomed from inside the well lit party.

A door creaked open in front of the large gathered crowd. Appeared before them were the newly weds, who glided, their hands held high in a dance stanza, to the middle of the ballroom. People had stood up from their tables and stopped conversing as the couple began to dance along to a wedding dance, their first as husband and wife.

Baroness McEllister sat in a cushioned chair high above the crowd with the Governor and a few other wealthy nobles. She watched her daughter sparkle with perfect execution of her dance steps, which she had practiced for hours. The mother closed her eyes and envisioned Commodore Norrington as Lord Beckett. The same spectacle would have happened, had she married Lord Beckett only week and a half before. Then, Baroness McEllister life goal and plan for her heir of everything she possessed would be complete. True, the baroness was fond of James Norrington, but he was not of noble birth, he was not as wealthy, and he was not as brutal as Lord Beckett. The Baroness knew that troubles would arise in this marriage, like any other. But if it had been the previous engagement, Beckett would have ruled Brenna with an iron fist, one which would be much needed for the attention Brenna continually sought.

Lord Beckett would have made her keep her mouth shut, would have kept her schedule strict, and would have owned Brenna the way a woman should be owned. But, this marriage was as good as any other.

So without any words or anger, she stood and left the party to help prepare for her daughter's honeymoon.

* * *

Once the dance was over, the guests fed and the laughter increasing with each drink, I stood with James. Linked arm and arm, we gratefully accepted compliments and many well wishes to our future. But the time was drawing nearer and nearer to when James and I must part the crowd and leave back to the mansion for our honeymoon.

I knew mother had already left to prepare things, as was her duty. With that thought, James and I gathered ourselves outside and left the guests at the front steps of the Governor's grand home, towards the hills that contained our new one. I couldn't look at James because of the smile and thoughts that crossed my mind of what was to come. He smirked at me, obviously knowing what I was thinking. I knew that no one had thought about him this way, about him…sexually. So I believed for him, my thoughts weren't sins, they were compliments.

But, as I had said earlier, I didn't know what to expect. Mother never explained to me where children came from. We just never had the time. But, I would find out soon enough.

Only half an hour later, I was in my new apartments that linked with James's, undressing. The night's air and crystal skies shone through the open windows of the second floor. Mother had left me a note saying she was immediately returning to England. She wished me farewell and good luck. She also stated that she had left me in good care of the maids who would prepare me for the bedding of my wedding night. But of the actual things which were to happen, she said nothing. Part of me thought that she wanted me to be in full shock when the deed was done, another part of me thought she didn't want to explain it to me. Whatever the case, she had left and I was to soon be alone…actually _alone_…with a man and not only that, sleeping next to one.

A maid lifted my corset from my body, letting the air swell within my lungs. She pulled off a chemise, being gentle with my soft skin. She pulled a fresh, new and crisp one from the chair next to us, and swiftly pulled it over my head. It draped loosely over my body, almost see through. The maid went around my body with perfume, spraying me down. I spread it into my skin in tiny swirls. A new robe was pulled over the chemise which also hung loosely around my body. It was flower printed and of the color of a hunting green and rich gold.

I pulled my hair down, but left a few pinned back so it was almost half way up and half way down. I made sure that I was perfect before entering the next room. I lightly turned the brass knob and entered slowly. The bed was nicely folded over and everything was in its proper place. Leaning against a bed post, James watched me enter. The door closed behind me and we were alone.

I stood there, awkward in all my glories, having no clue what to do. I knew James was shy as well, and if we kept going on like this, nothing would ever happen.

So, though I was very nervous and scared, I tip toed over to him. I stood in front of him, my head bent down, glaring at my small bare feet. He hesitantly took his hand and brushed hair away from my face, pulling it towards him. With one slow motion he leaned in to kiss me, gently grabbing my waist to pull me into his grasp. I had never been touched anywhere before, not even my waist, by a man. His touch was inviting and made my skin tingle where he grasped me. I then noticed he was in a long tunic and his slim and fit figure beneath it, waiting for me.

He touched my shoulder, pushing off the robe, letting it drop to the floor. I looked up into his face, his handsome face which was so stern. His brown hair was loosely tied in the back with some curly strands hanging down. He looked so magnificent, so heroic, that willingly, I fell into him. I would do whatever he wanted me to do. I would give my virginity to him without any questions asked and no hesitations.

* * *

James had watched her awkwardly come to him, letting him have control. He didn't really know what to do, but he knew how everything should work. Things were working, he realized as he felt himself stir in his loins, watching her helpless figure come to him and stare at his features. Her long hair billowing behind her back gave her the beauty of a goddess. She crashed into him as they kissed unceasingly and for the first time in his life, James Norrington would share his bed with someone else. Helping her onto the bed, he began his adventure of lust he had kept inside for so long. 


	8. The Morning After

I would like to thank those that faithfully read my sotry and love it. Thanks very much...

"Our paths have always intertwined, Elizabeth, but never joined." -Admiral James Norrington

* * *

I awoke with a start as I realized how cold I was. I glanced down at my bare chest and naked body, noticing only sheets covered my privates. I slightly yelped and pulled the covers about me. Memories flooded through my mind of the night before…the night that didn't seem to end. Clawing backs and cries of pain clouded my vision. My mother's words dance through my mind. "It will hurt…" I finally understood what she meant by the pain. It was more pain than I had ever experienced, but it had been over after the third time, and only excitement now passed between us.

My thoughts shifted back to the previous moment. Light flooded through the windows which were partly open. I heard movement coming from the next room. I stood up quickly, grabbing for my chemise that lay on the floor, but I wasn't quick enough. James rounded the corner as I stood up, my back facing him, along with my bum. I swirled around and held the long chemise over my body, covering my bare breasts and other things. James smirked and came over to me, grabbing the chemise from my clutches. I began to protest, but he only swept me into his arms, my body pressed against his. His uniform was cold and fresh against my body, the buttons prickling my skin.

He let go after giving me a sweet kiss. He glanced at my body, and smiled. He tilted his hat and slightly bowed, leaving the room. I quickly grabbed my chemise, hauled it over my head and stepped out into the hallway after him.

"James! Where are you going?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

He was at the far end of the hallway when he stopped. He turned with his hand on his sword, looking puzzled. I rushed up to him, practically freezing because of the early morning chill.

His eyebrows furrowed at my curious look. "I have to go to work…"

"What? You're going to work on our honeymoon?" I asked, fury rising inside of me.

He glanced around to see if anyone was coming. He knew I didn't want to be seen in just my chemise, especially by a butler that wandered through the halls. "Yes, I have duties. I have pressing matters to attend to."

I pulled at his arm as he began to leave. "What _pressing_ matters do you have to attend to?"

He sighed and looked at me with a stern gaze. "Well, for one, I have a pirate that is waiting for questioning."

"A pirate?" I asked, having rarely heard those words in my life.

He said nothing to me. He began to leave again, but I held firm. "When will you be back?"

He swiveled back again to my grasp. "I shall return at six. Now, go get dressed before someone sees you."

He left me standing alone in the empty hallway. The sense was knocked out of me as I trudged my way back to my apartments to get dressed. He made love to me, and then left. It was most odd how he could not want to leave my side one moment, and then go gallivanting after pirates the next. Anger welled up inside of my limbs, making the rest of the day restless until I could see him again.


	9. Enjoyable Company

"My Lady, the Commodore requests your presence in his office." A maid said while I played the piano. I had been playing a sad and mournful tune I usually played when I was angry.

"I'm being requested?" I asked her, my eyebrow rising.

Only my parents had requested me, not a man.

"Yes, my lady." The maid bowed and abruptly turned away on one heel, practically running from me.

I reluctantly stood from the piano and closed its lid. I slowly made my way down hallways, glancing at a large clock that was to my left. It was exactly six, the time he said he would be home. My eyebrows furrowed in wonder. What did he want with me? Why couldn't he just come kiss me hello and tell me about his day? I felt as if his colors were being to show…_his true colors. _I shook my head as I stood outside the door. I breathed in and out, trying to keep myself from displaying fury on my face.

I gently turned the knob, and found myself inside a large study. Books upon books lay within it and he even sat, shadowed by books. He looked up from his papers and saw my look of amazement. As soon as I was amazed, I was quick to remember he had left me to go to work…_on our honeymoon_…and requested me.

He stood from his desk and advanced towards my tense body. He wrapped me in his arms, almost making me melt. He kissed my lips with happiness, not apprehending my stiff attitude. He motioned to a chair for me. I tried to keep from rolling my eyes. Why wasn't he saying anything? He was so quiet, it annoyed me.

He sat back down at his desk and dive yet again into his papers. Minutes ticked away as he scribbled away on his papers, his eyes focused on his tasks. He shuffled papers, dipped his quill, bent his head, pulled off his jacket, put his head in his hands, and so many others things that I was so entertained at just watching him.

Finally I sighed and looked up in boredom. He glanced up from his work to look at me. He noticed my placid behavior and almost immediately wanted to know what was wrong.

"Is there something the matter dear?" He asked, putting his quill down and placing his hand atop his papers.

I returned his steady gaze. "Why did you want to see me?"

He quickly smiled, and then hid it. "I just wanted to enjoy your company."

My heart melted. He wanted to be with me. He wanted to enjoy my company. I smiled and clasped my hand to my heart.

"Is there something wrong with you chest?" He asked, wondering why I was holding onto my heaving chest.

"Yes…actually." I couldn't contain myself. I ran over to him and threw my arms about him, kissing his cheeks. He compassionately grabbed onto my waist, pulling me into his lap. I breathed in some air before answering. "You melted my heart…" I hoped that hew ould never do it again, but somewhere in my mind I knew he would...


	10. The Prize

The next morning, I played possum in bed, not willing to get up. The room was cold, so I pulled the massive covers over my body, snuggling down. I had forgotten where I was and realized it was early in the morning. I snuggled down even more, not noticing the body beside me. I felt something roll over and grab my waist.

I gasped at the touch, wondering if someone had snuck into my bed. Then, feeling like an idiot, I figured out it was James, sleeping next to me. I smiled, loving the prospect of having a man next to me. He gently rubbed my stomach, feeling the cloth of my chemise above it. He snuggled his head into my neck making me tingle with sensation.

Then, as quick as he had snuggled next to me, he got up from the bed. I rolled over and watched him walk over to his closet, disappearing from sight. I sat up and hugged my knees, already knowing the answer to the question I was about to ask. "Where are you going?"

He didn't reappear, just shuffled through his clothes. "I have to go to work. I thought we already discussed this yesterday."

I sighed. I couldn't win this argument about his job. He had duties, I knew that. So without further hesitation, I stood up as well, letting my chemise fall to my feet. I walked, with my naked form to the door that adjoined our rooms and pushed it open. I could feel eyes on me as I entered my room, throwing the chemise on the chair next to the door. I heard him come closer, watching me. I pulled a chemise from one of my wardrobes and slipped it over.

"How is it you were shy yesterday, but today you walk about in your…naked form?" He asked, leaning against the door frame.

I turned to him after pulling over the loose clothing. "I don't know, I guess I no longer feel like I should be embarrassed about it."

I turned my attention back to flipping my hair that was caught on the inside, moving it around into a comfortable position. "Now, I know that you would like it very much to see me get dressed, but it's just not proper and the maids will talk. So, I hope you have a wonderful day at work."

He advanced towards me with a small smile playing at the corners of his mouth. "Alright, but what do you plan to do today?"

I put my hands upon his chest as he pulled me into his arms. "I plan to read a little and play the piano."

"I have not yet heard you play. When I come home, will you play for me?" He asked, observing my delicate features.

"Yes, I shall, but when will that be?" I asked, fixing his white vest. He had not put on his jacket yet, but everything else was complete and perfectly in place.

He sighed, looking up into the distance to figure out when he would be home. "I believe I shall be home again at six."

My shoulders slumped slightly. All day…_all day_…I would be alone. I forced a smile, showing I supported him. "Alight, I'll be playing in the ballroom at six…"

He nodded, kissed my cheek and left, leaving me alone once again. I began my day with getting dressed, not really looking forward to the excursions that would come. Just as I said, I read a little and starred out the window, watching the sea, thinking. I wondered what my mother was doing, or my father for that matter. Then, for some odd reason, I turned my thoughts to Lord Beckett. How had he handled my decision? What did he think of me? Did he curse me and spread horrible lies about me through English society? No, that wasn't like him. Revenge for him took time and it would happen in a much different way than slandering me. He would take me by force, or by swift action, however the opportunity presented itself. I shuttered at this thought, conscious that he would seek his revenge. There was no doubt, no question about it. Lord Beckett would come for me, but not yet. He would wait until the right moment, when everything seemed to fall apart, when there was an opportune moment.

At about five thirty, once I had finished reading and thinking about my past and the problems that would soon present itself, I set to the task of playing a cheerful melody, waiting for him to come home. I glanced at the clock, ticking to six. It was ten after six when I glanced up again, continuing to play for him. My hands skidded up and down the keyboard in perfect procession. I eyed the clock once more. It was only half past six, so I kept playing on. I diverted my attention once again to the clock seeing it as half past seven. I abruptly stopped, inching my hands away from the keyboard.

Where was he? I had already missed dinner, hoping he would come home. On top of that, I had been playing for two hours without stopping. I couldn't understand. Why was he doing this to me? What could keep him so busy? Anger and unimaginable hurt welled up inside of my heart. Where was he?

It was around eleven thirty when I trudged up the stairs in the blank and lonely house, feeling nothing but remorse. Maids had already gone to bed and practically everyone on the island was asleep, except for me who had waited up for my husband, hoping, praying he would come home.

I settled beneath my own covers, trying to warm the bed as the clock struck twelve. It was already the next day and he wasn't home. Tears slid down my rosy cheeks and onto my pillow as I softly fell into a deep sleep.

The next morning I heard nothing from him as I got dressed, knowing he had most likely gone to work. I thought "This is ridiculous!" right as the door opened and he appeared. The maids slightly bowed and left the room, feeling the tension. James closed the door and slid over to me, bending onto one knee watching me as I finished my hair do. I put it into another loose bun, not paying any attention to my admirer.

"I love when your hair is down." He softly whispered to me.

I said nothing, just picked up my powder and dabbed my nose. My elegant hands swept over my face with the powder, making me look like cream.

"I take it you're mad at me for last night."

I kept quiet.

"Well, I'm glad you're dressed because I need you to accompany me on a little trip down to the gallows."

I pinched my cheeks, making them rosier.

"It's a hanging." He said, drawing my attention finally.

"For whom?" I asked, curiosity taking over.

"Ah, I got your attention I see. It's for a pirate that decided he could vacate the island without me noticing." He said brushing a hair off of my worried face.

I sighed at him. "I'm not going."

He was taken aback by my answer. "Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not." I retorted at him.

"As my wife you are expected to go, now get you hat and I'll meet you downstairs." He said, leaving without another word.

Furry slashed at my insides. How dare he order me around! I wasn't one of his officers and I will be damned if his wife is only there to make him look good. My thoughts of him loving me were slowly slipping away, replaced by the one thing I had been running from…looking like a prize.


	11. The Hanging

Thank you all my wonderful readers on keeping up with the story...it really means alot to me. tear...

* * *

I dreaded the show we were about to watch as I descended down the stairs, my hat in place and my fan at my side. 

"Aw, there she is…" James said to one of his colleagues who had met us for the entertainment they actually found enjoyable.

"My lady…" Gillette bowed to me.

"Lieutenant Gillette? Joining us in our excursion?" I asked with perfection, hiding my emotions like a true lady.

He glanced at James, as if he knew what had happened and wondered why I was in such a happy mood. "Yes, my lady, I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Oh, well in that case, shall we?" I asked, motioning towards the door. If it was a show James wanted from me with complete submission, it was a show he was sure to get. I would play his puppet, letting him look like the luckiest man on the island, but he would regret it at home.

James slightly smirked with a smug look on his face. He whispered to me as Gillette hurried on ahead to get the carriage ready. "You're one fine piece of work. A true lady I am finally seeing, not even emotion in your eyes."

Not willing to speak, I said absolutely nothing to him. Only in public would I be kind and light hearted, but he was going to pay. He held his hand out for me to step in after Gillette, soon coming in after me. We rode in silence for a moment, and then Gillette asked me a question.

"How do you find Port Royal, Lady Norrington? Is it what you expected?" He asked, looking at me with pure sincerity.

I sighed and looked around surprised that he had asked, though I could care less if I liked Port Royal or not…after all I was just there to make James "look good". "I like it very much. James has made it so wondrous for me, helping me feel at home and tending to my needs, haven't you dear?" I asked. He knew he hadn't done any of these things and shock rang throughout his eyes as I gave the question over to him.

"Yes, she has adjusted quite well." He couldn't say anything more because he hadn't been home to help me adjust to being married or anything else.

We pulled up to the gallows where peasants and nobles all waited for James's arrival. He was the signal that the hanging was about to occur, and I was the polite woman who would stand by his side. We got out and immediately James had put on his face of seriousness, plunging into his tasks at hand. He ordered for the victim, made troops stand guard for an escape attempt and made sure everything was in its place. Everyone watched me with tender eyes and sweet smiles, wondering how I was doing and wanting to see if I still bore the mark of love I had only a few days before. It was as if they knew I was in for something, something disastrous. They had all wished me well with this marriage, but it seemed to be more of a good luck. Though at the time, I was only focused on getting through the wedding day so I could settle down and live my fantasy life, but no, James had to be like this…this…thing which they called Commodore!

My face was of pure radiance, though, as I made my way through the crowd, stopping to talk with wealthy women and children, asking how they fared. James took my arm and guided me towards a small area reserved specifically for us to stand and watch. James stood with his hands behind his back, his face placid and in an angry expression as the victim was brought out. My heart thundered as I saw the poor man. He was dressed in rags which were filthy from a long life of hard work at sea. His beard was long and curly, with patches of gray. He limped on one leg with his head hung down from the crowd, not willing to face his audience. I had to focus all of my strength not to cry out and help the poor man, hoping no one would see my pity for him. He had had a hard life, it was very noticeable, but the fact that no one cared disgusted me. My breakfast turned inside my stomach, almost making me throw up as they tied him with the rope, reading his sentence. I leaned slightly against the wall, trying not to make a sound. I couldn't close my eyes or frown upon the events because a few people in the crowd had turned to see how I would take it. I stood up straight immediately and focused my attention on the man about to hang for crimes I was unsure of. I fanned myself even though it did little good to me. The sun was blazing hot and beat upon the crowd, making it swell. Then, with one quick drop and a sudden stop, the man hung writhing upon the rope until his body went limp. I gulped, moving my eyes about the crowd watching their pleased smiles spread across their faces.

As if some sudden signal was given, they all began to leave, but a few had waited, waited for something. "Lady McEllister, how are you this fine day?" A noble woman by the name of Anna Locksley asked me, her prim hat pointed upward so she could see my face.

I smiled delicately. "I am doing very well, my lady, and might I inquire as to you're health?" S

he smiled back, surprised that I hadn't fumbled with my words. "I am doing very well, thank you." They all watched me blankly, trying to figure out how I could have taken things so well, it being my first hanging. But I saw as their remembrance of my mother slipped into their minds with ease and many nodded in admiration. They understood. They understood that I was raised by one of the most popular and well mannered woman they had ever met. They left satisfied with me and my answer, all agreeing that I was perfect for the Commodore. They needn't ask me any more questions or worry about how I would handle things because they knew I would always have the same smile, the same grace, and the same comfortable manners that many women possessed. For this island, I was perfect. But inside, I was fuming and muttering about my marriage that was so suddenly falling to bits.


	12. The First Fight

Once we were home, I took off my hat and set it on the table that was in the center of entrance. James stood with his hands behind his back, a cold look on his face.

"Have I upset you?" He asked starting to take his own hat off.

I turned to him and just watched him, not willing myself to answer just yet.

"You did very well today…with the hanging I mean." He said, smoothing over his words in a sweet tone.

I shook my head. "Who are you?"

He titled his head in utter bewilderment. "Who am I? I am your husband."

"So you assume." I said, inching my way towards the hallway that would lead to my old apartments. If things didn't turn out well, I would have a safe haven there to let myself think instead of being so close to him in the next room.

"Excuse me?" He said, total aggression and hurt spreading over his features.

"The man I married and the one I love treats me with kindness. The man I love was the man I chose over some obsessed prize winning pig of a man. The man I long for is somewhere in your body, but I can't seem to find him." I snapped, suddenly aware that I was backing into a wall instead of the hallway.

He lumbered forward a small amused smile on his face. "Dear, you're going to have to tell me what the problem is."

My face contorted into shear amazement. He still didn't get it! "James, you still don't understand?"

"I am at a complete loss as to why you have been treating me with silence and cruelty that even a King could not bestow upon his subjects." He moved towards me.

I stepped towards him, showing my strength. "We are three days into this marriage and already it feels like an eternity!"

He raised an eyebrow. "You wish you hadn't married me then?"

"No James, I wish I hadn't married this vile monster you have become! You order me about, telling me to get dressed. You leave me in the midst of our honeymoon to go do your duties. You come home late at night without even thinking of how I would feel or that I had been waiting for you!" I yelled at him, restraining my fists from beating him with anger.

"For that I am truly sorry. I was held back at work and no matter how hard I tried to leave, they wouldn't let me." He said, stepping closer to me.

That time I stepped back, not wanting to be near him. "Who wouldn't let you?"

"My men."

"You're the head of the fleet!" I stammered.

"No, that would be the Admiral, but considering as he is away on a business trip…I guess that does make me in charge." He advanced another step.

I took one back. "Why do your men need you so much?"

"They depend upon me to smooth over crisis's that arise." He came closer with his last words.

I stepped back, hitting the wall that time. "That doesn't excuse you from treating me like a…like a…"

"A prize?" He asked, arching his eyebrows in some twisted amusement.

"Yes! James, I don't understand. In England you were so compassionate, so loving. You were my hero when Lord Beckett took advantage of me. Now you're becoming just like-"

"Don't say it! Don't you dare say it because it is not true! I am not becoming like Lord Beckett and you know it!" He said stepping closer, the look of amusement banished replaced by pure hate.

"Yes you are…You show your affections one moment, then you become a stern, heartless human being the next! You're becoming just like Lord Beckett!" I screamed at him, tears showering from my eyes.

"I am not Lord Beckett! I am your husband and…I love you!" With one swift motion he grabbed hold of me and pulled me into a kiss. All thoughts lost, I kissed him back, tears streaming down my face. He pulled me hard against his body, tightening his grip around my waist.

"I love you James…I love you so very much…" I gasped between kisses.

He stopped for a moment and searched my eyes. "I am so sorry, for everything…I love you Brenna."

I smiled as he tugged on my arm, leading me up the wooden steps to his apartments, all feelings of hate lost.


	13. The Idea

Thank you all my wonderful readers! Enjoy!

* * *

"I have an idea." James said while I was engulfed in his arms that night.

We lay together, in the darkness of my bedroom, lightly sleeping. Or at least I was. James had been watching me as I tried to sleep quietly, breathing softly.

"Hmmm?" I was just about to fall asleep me grabbed hold of my arm.

"Are you listening to me?" He slightly shook me awake.

I lazily opened my eyes to see his pleased smile across his handsome face. I nodded at him to continue.

"Why don't you come with me to work?" He suggested.

I was fully awake at this suggestion, knowing the consequences immediately. "Are you out of your mind?"

He brushed the hair from my eyes, smoothing his fingers over my face. "Yes, I think I am."

"Won't that damage your reputation?" I asked, pulling his finger from my face and holding them in my hand.

He said nothing. He only watched my face change into sadness.

I couldn't look into his eyes. "You're willing to risk your pride and reputation for my happiness?"

He silently nodded yes. A small tear slid down my cheek.

"Like I said, I love you…" His words fell from his mouth and landed into my ear, slamming me further into the mattress.

I couldn't control myself, I began to weep. He loved me so much to risk his pride and his reputation to secure my happiness. I knew that if I had married Lord Beckett, it would be his career before me. He pulled me tighter to him, making me rest my chin upon his shoulder. Tears fell onto his skin, cooling him off from our previous love making.

"Don't cry at my expense, dear." He stroked my hair as he spoke, clearing it from the back of my hot nape. "I'd rather love you than have my men love me."

I stifled a laugh, but my body gave way. I held tighter to his neck, wanting him to be as close as possible, laughing at his remark.

He drew me back to watch my small smile dance across my face. "So, will you accompany me to work?"

I nodded in agreement. It wasn't what I wanted, but it was a compromise. I could see him during the day and not have to worry about him. He could also see me without having to worry about me being angry with him at home. I would have to display the best of manners I would ever use in my life to show his fleet that I wasn't just some silly woman missing her husband. I would show them that I was there to…what would I show them? I had to make up some reason for being there.

"What should I tell your men?" I gazed heavily into his eyes, searching for a solution.

"You can tell them that you were curious what I do all day. They should gladly want to show off their fighting skills to you. They may also want to show you around and what not…I know my men, dear, they won't raise questions or ask you anything." He closed his eyes willing for sleep to come.

I rolled over on my other side and starred out the window overlooking the vast gardens. My mind was at ease and, hopefully, tomorrow would bring piece.


	14. James' Office

The next morning, I woke up with James, not feeling anything but anxiety at how people would treat him. Though pirates feared him in the Caribbean, his men could not keep their mouths shut on all that James did. Of course, James had respect from his men either by fear or his choices as a commander, but how they would react to him bringing a woman made me uneasy.

I dressed in one of my finest articles of clothing, but not too dressy so it looked out of place. But I had to make sure that when I stood before James' fleet, they would not think of me as just some woman on the island. They would think of me as an heir to a title of Baroness, as was James, and that I would inherit everything they possessed. They stood before nobility and if they made the slightest comment about James I would have their head delivered personally to the King himself.

Maybe I was being irrational, but I had to make sure these men knew their place in line, or everything else would fall apart.

James appeared in my doorway, handsomely dressed in his uniform. "Ready?"

I nodded collecting my hat in one hand and my fan in the other. I was getting used to the heat, but I had to stay in doors because of it. It was also not becoming to a woman of fortune to have tan skin, but pale and delicate.

We rode silently along to the fort while he held my hand, reassuring me his men wouldn't be out of line. We stepped out of the carriage, and to my amazement, his men flocked to me, all inquiring as to my health. They dallied along, worrying about my comfort and how the sun was giving off to much heat for a lady such as me.

I glanced at James, asking for help because never in my life had I been crowded around by so many men.

"Steady, gentlemen." James coldly ordered. Immediately, they backed off to their positions and resumed their work, glancing back at me to see if I was alright.

"What's wrong with them?" I whispered to James' stern face.

He held out his arm to me watching his men work steadily at their stations. "I shall explain in my office."

I followed him in submission, entering his bright office that overlooked the ports. His office had decorative molding along the ceiling and walls, displaying his wealth as a commander. His desk was filled with maps and papers, all waiting for him to sign. Bookcases lined the left wall, parting only for the window and its beautiful scenery. Along the back wall were bookcases and to my right were French double doors that opened into a cool courtyard, obviously for his private use. I glanced out to the courtyard where I found the Governor conversing with officers.

A smile sprang to my lips as I entered the courtyard. Though small, flowers sprang from bushes and all around were tall trees which gave off shade. I breathed in the lush scents, feeling relief and relaxation pass through my veins.

"Lady Norrington? I had not expected to see you here!" The Governor called out to me from my thoughts.

I gracefully glided towards him and bowed politely while the soldiers straightened up, obviously aware of my status.

"Governor Swann, it certainly has been too long." I flashed my pearly whites at him.

The Governor's hand shook slightly, as if remembering the days when he was young and cavorted himself with young ladies such as I. "Yes, it has…I did not get the chance to converse with you at your wedding. I am terribly sorry. Are you doing well?"

I graciously accepted his apology, but was being called from inside James' office. "Excuse me, Governor."

He nodded and turned back to the soldiers, picking up a conversation. I noted that he didn't have a hard time conversing with anyone who would listen. I chuckled to myself as I entered the grand office.

James stood behind his desk, his white wigged head bent down, calculating something on a map. A soldier briskly walked in carrying papers.

"Commodore Norrington, the papers on the hanging, sir…" The soldier held the papers out to James.

He nodded over to the spot where he wanted the papers sat. "Set them down over there."

The soldier soon left and James looked up, shaking his head.

"Is something wrong?" I asked him.

He shook it off, finished what he was doing, and walked with his sword clanging lightly against his leg over to the window, observing the docks.

I was just about to speak when James beat me to it. "You were wondering why my men were excited to see you, correct?"

"Yes."

James turned to me standing straight and poised with his hand on his sword. "My men have been deprived the company of women so they seem to jump at every chance they get, married or not. Also, I have informed them that you were to be accompanying me to work for the next few days. I told them that if they mistreated you in any way, they would have to answer to me and…well…that must have done the trick."

I was in shock. "How did you inform them I would be arriving?"

"I may come home to rest, my dear, but these men do not. So, while you blissfully slept, I sent a letter to Lieutenant Gillette about the events which were to happen and he took swift action to inform them."

He came to me and looked into my eyes, not taking my hand or displaying any sort of affection. His eyes were cold and focused on his tasks. "But I must ask that you try to keep yourself occupied. That's all I ask, is for you to just try and…stay out of the way."

That was his polite way of asking me to not bother him. I was able to nod and left the room, fright filling my insides. He was someone else at work. He was focused, ruled with an iron fist, and didn't like anyone to disturb him while he worked. I should have expected it, but somehow it just made me…want him more. I furrowed my eyebrows. Why in the bloody hell would I find him so…manly…while he was working? Though his freezing personality at work was unlikable by most, I was drawn to it. I flicked my fan out, trying to fight the urge to jump upon James and take him in his office.

Where were these feelings coming from? They sprang up out of no where! I actually enjoyed thinking about James in a very inappropriate manner. I had to just at least wait until that night, and then I could have him.


	15. The IllFated News

The feeling subdued overtime, replaced by worry that I would do something wrong. For a week I woke up early and left with James, silence my usual reverie. I observed James like a lion in his natural habitat, making sure order was in store and peace in place throughout the island. He often sat at his desk writing letters and such that for hours I read his books, my knowledge growing each day.

But one day, one very odd day, there was silence throughout the fort. It was as if something terribly wrong had stricken them. I decided it must have been the weather, for it was overcast and gloomy, soon to rain at any moment.

I was walking with James, the Governor and a few foot soldiers overlooking the docks when a soldier ran up to me, carrying a letter. "A letter of urgency, my lady."

His face was pale as he held the fine letter with a noble seal on the front. I took it and read who it was from.

"Oh, James, it's from your Aunt, Lady Copley." I said, tearing the seal to reveal the contents. I began to read with a faint smile which quickly faded as I devoured each word.

_Dearest Lady Norrington, _

_I am terribly sorry for the news which I must bestow upon your shoulders, but I must tell you of the tragic event that has befallen all of London in remorse. __It is with a heavy heart that I inform you of your parents' death. The cause of death is something unspeakable, but I fear you might hear it from someone else. So, it is with a heavy heart that I confess this tragic event. Your parents were coming to visit you to see that you were becoming accustomed to your marriage and surroundings. They were sailing on one of the King's ships, when they came across a feared pirate ship the Caribbean, known as The Black Pearl. The pirates ransacked their ship, taking possession of your parent's things. The way they died is too gruesome for your young eyes to read or for your innocent ears to hear about. Please know that your parents loved you very much and only wanted the best for you. I have sent a package along containing your legal documents and signatures from the King himself describing your inheritance of wealth and titles as your birthright. As you well know, you inherit everything they posses including property, titles, and the unimaginable amount of wealth that your father has been saving for years. It is a heavy burden to carry on one's shoulders but we all mourn with you and grieve at the loss of such a beloved couple who had graced our presence with their elegance. Please, take note that their funeral has been taken care of and your mansion is being kept in order. You have turned out to be such a fine woman, Brenna, and we all understand that because of them, you are this way. Please, know that we grieve with you, we mourn with you, and most of all we love you._

_Sincerely, _

_Lady Anna Copley_

I began to breathe heavily and quickly. All eyes starred at me now. I quickly looked at James, then to the letter, than back at James before I fell onto the ground in a faint of shock.

* * *

"Brenna!" James yelled as his wife fell to the floor. He bent down beside her limp body, briskly taking his hat off to fan her. The Governor bent down to pick up the letter and read it, his face furrowing into worry and sadness.

"Her parents…" It was all he needed to say. Everyone understood that they were now dead.

People gathered around to see the newly fainted Brenna, already knowing the fate that had befallen in England. They looked on with sad eyes as James franticly tried to wake her from her unconsciousness, all realizing that James was no more just the Commodore of Port Royal. He was Baron Norrington and his wife Baroness.

* * *


	16. Emotions

"Come on, darling, come to." James softly whispered to his wife as the crowd anxiously watched.

The Governor stepped forward, intently starring at James's worried face for his wife. "Baron Norrington, I suggest your wife goes home immediately with your assistance."

"No," James coldly sputtered to the Governor, "it's still Commodore."

"Very well…" the Governor shook off the reply with little effort. "I suggest you take your wife home, _Commodore_ Norrington."

James nodded in agreement. Just as he was about to pick her limp body off of the harsh cobblestones, she woke with a start, her eyes glancing about. Silence fell upon the crowd. They all starred, wondering how the new Baroness would deal with dreadful news of her parents. She slowly stood with James's help, fixed her hat on top of her head, and walked forward, no tears spilling from her eyes. Her face was completely blank as she smoothed out her dress, moving towards the waiting carriage.

James pulled on her hand, hoping that his wife was not going to break down and cry alone. He was hoping she wouldn't keep it bottles inside like she usually did about issues such as these. Despite his efforts to stop her, she kept moving, yearning for the solitary confinements of her carriage. James was in utter shock as she gracefully swept her small figure into the carriage, leaving without any words or tears. The Governor and the crowd came up behind the unmoving Commodore.

"Well," Governor Swann shifted slightly from one foot to the other before he continued, "one thing is for sure. She definitely has the quality of a Queen."

James watched the carriage disappear from sight before answering. "Why do you say that?"

"Because only a Queen could display such emotions as she has just done."

"There was no emotion." James took a sideways glance at the displeased Governor.

"Exactly."


	17. Precipice

I pushed open the door to my bedroom and shut it tightly behind me. I sank to the floor, tears welling in my eyes. They dropped from my rosy cheeks, spilling onto my gown, onto my hands, onto my chest which heaved with silent sobs of sadness. I could not believe it…I just _could not_. They couldn't be dead and I couldn't be Baroness. I just couldn't. I wasn't ready for it. Guilt racked my insides because they were coming to see me, to make sure I was adjusting to my surroundings. Behind their harsh interiors, they cared for me and truly loved me. But now, I would not feel the comfort that they oddly brought me. Most of all, I was no longer under their protection, making me vulnerable to someone I had hoped to never see again. Lord Beckett would seize this opportunity somehow, I knew it.

For hours I sat in front of my door, not willing to move or make a sound. I ignored the pain in my joints and chest as my heart filled with sadness. I felt, for the first time, like I would never be happy again. I felt a huge wave of terror and guilt wash swiftly over my body, about to fall over a precipice where no one would save me.

I didn't even feel the need to change my clothes for bed, or even go to bed for that matter. Instead, I sat, in front of my door, finally allowing sleep to come to me, taking me away from my horrendous pain.

* * *

Fortunately, I had a husband who wouldn't let me just lay in front of my door like a log. I didn't hear him come through his adjoining door to my bedroom, or lift me from my awkward sleeping position. I didn't feel him loosen my dress and corset, having difficulties with the strings. I didn't feel him gently lay me upon my bed and shove me under the warm coverlets.

None of this I realized he had done until the next morning, when I woke up to my dark room. It was early and I knew that the curtains would not be drawn for another hour. I lay, fully awake, feeling the fresh stabbing of pain. I wanted to get up, I wanted to get dressed…but I just couldn't. Just like I couldn't believe they were dead. Just like I couldn't believe this was happening. I shouldn't, I wouldn't, and I couldn't.

I heard a small tapping on my door and someone entered carrying a tray. It was James. I could smell his fresh, crisp, and newly washed body from yards away. I didn't look at him or anything at all as he set the tray down upon a small table. He came over to my side of the bed and sat at the small edge of area between my chest and legs, resting his hand upon my thigh. I blankly starred off into space, not willing to look at him.

"Brenna, I understand if you don't wish to converse about what has happened. I just want you to know that I've taken the day off and I will be here if you need anything." He worriedly stroked my thigh, hoping I would say something to him.

I continued to stare off into space, only half hearing what he said. He was here, but he couldn't protect me from my fate. I felt his presence evaporate from the air, but I didn't care. Nothing mattered anymore.


	18. Depression and A Miscarriage

Ok, so we're getting pretty close to the end of this prologue. But Commodore Norrington and Baroness Norrington's adventures haven't even begun yet, so don't stress.

* * *

Throughout the day, James constantly received calls from visitors, all wondering how Mrs. Norrington was feeling. He couldn't speak to them, only gladly accepted their condolences, flowers, and other helpless items that they seemed compelled to give. Even Miss. Swann came to his door with her father. James answered the call out of respect, but only wished them gone as soon as they entered. 

"How is she feeling?" The Governor gently prodded into his tired Navy commander.

He sighed and waited for them to get comfortable in the salon. They soon had tea in their hands and rested on fine chairs of silk before he continued. "She hasn't spoken at all. I am afraid she is much worse than she looks."

Elizabeth was taken back by his sincerity. She couldn't register where all of this feeling was coming from. But she soon found it. It was coming from his heart and in his voice, every word dropped with love for his wife, love she would never have from him.

Elizabeth sat down her tea on the table in front of her. "Will she be entertaining anytime soon? I would like very much to have her over for tea with a few other women who have wanted to meet her."

James smirked at Elizabeth's request, feeling the sincerity of her face cleanse him of his worry he had been feeling earlier. "I will tell her of your request."

For another hour they visited, but James's worry inside of him grew once again. He politely ushered them out of his home and returned his attention back to his wife who would needed him far more than anyone else.

* * *

All day James waited on me hand and foot. He smoothed my sheets, made me eat and read to me. I knew I should have been grateful, but I couldn't help but stare blankly off into nothing. He really began to worry when I wouldn't roll over onto another side or even bathe. He would take me to the tub himself, and wash me. He would dress me in clean lines, placing me in a chair or back into my bed. I felt disgusted with myself, but I knew he would come for me, sooner or later. I couldn't even grasp the fact that I should enjoy the time I had left with James. I only knew what was to come, and for me, that was enough. James had called in a doctor to, worrying that I was on the verge of going overboard. The doctor said I would be cured within a few days, but that wasn't the case. 

Two months. Two months it continued. James began to fret over me more, worrying like a mad man. He didn't understand that I knew he was coming for me. I knew Beckett would seize this opportunity. I knew he someday would, but I didn't think it would be so soon. Not this way and not this soon.

It got even worse as one morning I woke up in a pool of my own blood. I screamed, thinking I was dying, as James ran in. He took one look at me, and ran out the door, coming in ten minutes later with a doctor. James left the room when the doctor asked to speak with me privately.

"My dear Baroness, I'm afraid this depression has done far worse things to you than I've ever seen. I know that you're in there, somewhere, listening to all of this and trying to fight that hurt inside of you. But, unfortunately, I don't have good news. You have…lost the baby." His head hung slightly.

"I what?!" I screamed hoarsely, being my first words in months.

James rushed in, having heard my voice and glanced around.

"You've got to be joking!" I screamed again at the doctor. More guilt crushed my insides. I had killed my parents, now I had killed my baby.

James grabbed the doctor's arm. They rushed outside and spoke in quickly hushed tones.

"She what?!" I heard James yell in surprise.

I stood up suddenly without knowing what I was doing.

"Please, Baroness Norrington! You shouldn't strain yourself!" The doctor pleaded.

I pushed past both of them, heading for the door. "No! I am not a Baroness!" I yelled, hearing my voice from a distance.

James pleaded with me. "Brenna, please go back to bed. Where are you going? Brenna, please, just tell me what's wrong."

He grabbed my arms and struggled with me. We now stood in the middle of an empty hallway all alone.

"Tell me why you are so upset. I can understand missing your parents, but something is bothering you."

He pulled me into a tight hug, ignoring my fists beating on his chest. I beat him hard using all the strength. I had not cried since the afternoon I found out about my parents death, but I felt the stinging of their formation. I beat him harder, feeling him tightening his grip on my waist.

In a sudden moment of frustration and grief, I fell upon him, wrapping my arms around his neck and weeping into his coat. He held onto me as I wept a flood letting it all out.


	19. Coming Back

Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't written, I've just been busy with other things. But have no fear, here is the next chapter...

* * *

I reluctantly fell in James's arms that night, crying until my breaths evened out, letting peaceful harmony fill my lungs. I promised myself one more cry before the next day when I would pull myself up and move on, keeping everything inside my heart like I was supposed to. I should not have broken down the way I did, and I should not have been so weak. I should have taken hold of my duties immediately, but that wasn't the case.

The next morning, I woke up and for the first time in two months, I actually let the maids pull over my layers of clothing, fastening me into my daily routine once again. I pulled my hair back, letting it perfectly set off my crown. I looked older and my eyes had brightened. I looked more mature, an adult, a Baroness.

I glided down to breakfast where I knew James would be eating alone, most likely dressed for his day. He would not be expecting me or even expecting me to roll out of bed. So when I swiftly entered the bright breakfast room, he didn't even notice. Not until I sat down of course, which startled him, making him watch me in bewilderment, and then in interest.

"How are you feeling?" He finally asked, sitting back in his chair, watching my cheeks slowly come back to life with color.

I smiled at him slowly, letting it gently pull my face into a sparkle. He continued to stare at me as I spoke, obviously observing how I had changed in two months. "I feel perfectly amiable."

He nodded, taking in my sight. I realized it had been along time since he was able to enjoy my face with happiness and smiled again, letting him feel reassured that I wouldn't jump off the deep end.

I ate in silence with him, letting him continually watch my face expressions. I heard him gently pull his chair back and cautiously walk over to me. He just stood next to me, afraid that I might cry again and need more time to rest. But I glanced up at him, smirking with all the love I could give him. He gently swept a hand over my cheeks which had restored themselves to the rosy light they once held. He cupped my head in his hands, holding it with care.

"Though what has happened to you is devastating, it has made you the most beautiful, mature woman I have ever met."

Ever so gently, he put his hand to my nape and swooped down upon my lips, stealing the kiss he longed for, the kiss that would always be his. He caressed my cheek, watching my eyes drip with admiration for him. I was back and this time, I wasn't going to loose my head. This time, I wasn't going to loose his child. This time, I was going to be the Baroness I knew I had to be.


	20. Gossip

Word had spread throughout the port that the Baroness had had a miscarriage. It was spread through the maids who cleaned the bloody sheets, to the maids who dwelt in other houses, floating up towards the ears of wealthy, who jumped upon the gossip as if it gave them excuses from their poor aristocratic ways. It was not noted, however, that the cause of Baroness Norrington's miscarriage was lack of consumption of foods, which was caused by her depression. People didn't necessarily care for the gossip of what had caused it. They only cared that Baroness Norrington could not have children.

For a week it was all anyone talked about until one day, Mr. and Mrs. Vincent paid Baroness Norrington a visit, bringing her flowers and condolences. After their visit, it was as if a dam was broken and people flooded to her home, trying to console and encourage the bewildered Baroness that stood before them, fury in her eyes. They brought her bouquets upon bouquets, gifts and food, pitiful look after pitiful look. But the pain in Baroness Norrington's heart once they left opened up into a new wound. Everyone knew about her and they wouldn't let her forget it.

* * *

I bent over the balcony's railing gazing at the lush lawns and flowers twirling a lily between my fingers, letting the smells of beauty fill my nostrils. I couldn't cry, I couldn't bring myself to do it. I could not believe word had spread about my miscarriage so fast and that almost every person had called upon me, wanting to see my face and how I dealt with the news. I treated it as if it didn't bug me, but the pain inside hurt too much for one to bear.

I kept it inside as I slumped, alone in the house. I must have stood there for hours because James came home looking for me, finally finding me on the balcony. I sighed, determined not to show my pain to him.

He stood there, watching me as wind rustled my hair which was pulled into a loose bun on top of my head, letting my crown perfectly soften my features. All he could bring himself to say was "I heard about the visitors." I nodded, keeping my back to him.

I turned right as he was about to grab my arm, walking away to dinner, stifling the soft cries in my heart. We at in silence, while he stared at me as I delicately cut my beef and ate daintily. I often smiled up at him as if nothing was wrong, but my telling eyes wouldn't stay quiet.

"Obviously this is bothering you." He shattered the silence between us.

I shook my head. "No, my dear, it isn't bothering me."

"Yes, it is. Your eyes never lie." He said raising a wine glass to his lips watching me rapidly trying to change my mood.

"It's been bothering me. At least you didn't get pitiful looks from you men all day. At least they didn't pat you on the shoulder and encourage you for next time." He took a swig of wine.

I nodded. "Yes they did. You wouldn't believe all of the pitiful condolences I received and all the flowers!"

James's face swept into confusion. "I didn't see any flowers."

I smirked somewhat about what had happened to them. I had taken them outside and thrown them over a cliff which held a creek below it. I had stomped on a few, especially the one from Miss. Swann. I even let a few of the animals on the island eat them without a care.

"I gave them to the maids to freshen their rooms." I lied; turning my head to my plate, feeling the anger and remorse come back into my body.

I kept my head down, knowing he was glaring into my soul, searching. I glanced up at him, startled by the lazy smile on his face which usually meant he wanted something. I put down my fork.

"I'm tired. May I be excused to retire?" I asked, pulling my napkin up from my lap and setting it on the table.

He shook his head. "No."

I cursed inside. I wasn't ready for this. I wasn't ready to try again. But I had to swallow my fear and take it like every other woman. I had to give him an heir.

"_We_ shall retire." He said, standing up to help me with my chair.

He helped me up and I dreadfully followed him upstairs. Half an hour later I slid on a silk nightgown and stood by his bedpost, clutching it for dear life. He laughed as he saw me, digging my nails into the expensive wood.

"My dear, don't be frightened." He gently stroked my cheek, calming me somewhat.

I couldn't tell him my fears. I couldn't show my emotions. It was so early and the fear of loosing another child would kill me. I was even more afraid of trying, of feeling his touch. I couldn't do it and my insides screamed as he stroked my arms. Only three months ago I couldn't get enough of him, but now all I wanted was to be left alone. But I knew that would never happen. It wasn't fair of me to deprive him of sex. I just had to point my heels to the Lord and pray that it would be over soon.

"Brenna, you're going to break my hand." He chuckled as I quickly released my grip from his hand that I had been holding, embarrassed that I had clutched to his hand so firmly.

"It's just been so long…" I silently whispered.

He heard me and automatically answered. "Two months for you is like four years for me, especially if you have such a beautiful wife you can't keep your hands off of." I blushed deep red as he made that comment. Two months had rendered him desperate. "Now, don't be frightened."

He pulled the tied bow loose from my nightgown, letting it land in a pool around my feet. His gaze swept over me, taking me into his arms. I would give him an heir. I promised myself and all who could hear me in heaven. He will have a son…


	21. Choices

I stood at by the window as James slept, letting him restore his energy for work the next day. I stared out the window with my silken nightgown clung to my body for warmth. I had no idea what to do about the gossip. I had to bear a son for him, but it would take time for me to submit myself willingly. I knew I had to stop the gossip somehow, but I couldn't think of anything. Nothing came to mind. I thought of mother and what she would have done. This would have never happened to her, but if it had she would most likely treat everyone with the coldest shoulder anyone would ever witness. Or, she would kill them with kindness.

I had three choices, I decided. I could be the kindest, sweetest person who ever walked the planet making people feel guilty for spreading gossip that I was worthless. I could become a witch of the grandest kind displaying a frosty shoulder wherever I went. Or, I could do nothing. I could just let everything pass and become pregnant.

No, I had to do something. I contemplated about what to do as James stirred behind me. He stretched somewhat, and then called out to me.

"Brenna? Why are you not sleeping?" He asked, somewhat yawning.

I softly lay back into the bed, feeling the warmth of the sheets. James hungrily grabbed for me and pulled me into his chest, smothering me with kisses. I let him fall asleep with me fastened into his arms while I lay awake; my eyes wide open with worry. What was I going to do? I pondered the whole night, into breakfast and even into the lazy afternoon as I played the piano, ignoring calls from visitors.

It hit me as I played the piano. I didn't have the guts to be cold, but I had the ability to act sweet and innocent. I could easily pretend to be oblivious to what people were saying and act like a child. I could make them pity me and make them regret what they had said. They would pity me and bestow upon me the rightful justice which was mine, that I have the ability to bear children. I would make them sorry for marking me as useless. I had to just become pregnant…

As if on a mission, I began to kiss James with longing, stirring him from his sleep. Lustfully, he opened his eyes and kissed me back, not seeing the plan that was working behind my eyes…


	22. Friends

Much to my amazement, my plan of playing innocent took off like a giant explosion, shattering everyone's belief about me. I had successfully played the innocent woman who delighted in visiting people and making calls to the people of Port Royal. I explained to them that it had taken time to adjust to Port Royal, but now that it had I would be readily available for the attention it deserved. Many believed that I was "coming out of my shell", and others were just delighted to see my pretty face at their doorstep, inquiring as to how they were and what they had been doing.

It worked so perfectly, that my miscarriage had been forgotten within two weeks and anyone who dared to mention it were soon reprimanded and replaced with kind compliments and inquiries after my health. Though I had been a success before, I was now _the_ woman to spend afternoons with and sip on fine tea and gossip about fashions and what's happening in England. When I stepped from my carriage to greet my husband at work, all of his men stood straight up and were on guard, ready to protect me at a moment's notice.

James, who had noticed this slight change, only smirked at me with appreciation for what I had done. I had saved our name, our wealth, and our titles by playing the innocent. The island was soon at my feet.

But a new feeling surged after me as I sipped tea with Mrs. Vincent, Miss. Carolina, Miss. Heathrow and Mrs. Huckins.

"Have you heard my dears? Lord Cutler Beckett has now become the owner of the East India trading company!" Mrs. Huckins called as she read from a letter sent to her by her husband, who was on a business trip in England.

I nearly dropped my tea cup, but instead I pointed my big puppy dog eyes to her. "Who is Lord Cutler Beckett?" I could have shot myself in the foot as I said it.

Miss. Carolina gasped at me, giggling with her annoying laugh that made men fall at her feet. "Why, he is positively the most handsome man there is!"

I gritted my teeth, but kept my composure.

"He's also the coldest hearted. My cousin, Angelica, was franticly trying to get him to marry her, but he would not so much as look at her!" Mrs. Vincent projected in her piece.

Mrs. Huckins nodded. "It is said he won't look at any woman, even if she is a goddess herself."

"Wasn't he betrothed once?" Miss. Heathrow spoke up from her silent reverie.

"Yes, yes he was. But no one knows to whom. Though it is said she left him only a few days before the wedding, poor man. It was also said she was prettier than any other woman at court…"

Miss. Carolina sighed. "Whoever she was, she was a complete nitwit for leaving him."

"I could find out who she is, though I'm sure it would take months for her name to come up." Mrs. Vincent murmured before she took a sip of tea.

I stayed quiet, sipping my tea, letting the women ramble on. I zoned out until I heard some news that almost made my heart stop.

"…said Lord Beckett is coming here in a few months to see the work finished on his trading stores." Mrs. Huckins finished reading her letter.

"He's coming here?" I spoke before I could control my curiosity.

Mrs. Huckins smiled at me with knowledge. "I shall be glad to introduce you when he comes."

"I don't think that will be necessary. From what I've heard, he will introduce himself before anyone can get the words out of their mouths." I smirked into my tea cup.

They rolled with laughter, not understanding it was the truth.

"Baroness Norrington, you do have a quick wit!" Miss. Carolina interjected, practically turning red with laughter.

"Fancy a walk around the gardens ladies?" I asked, hoping they would agree so we wouldn't have to discuss the most hated man in the world any longer.

They nodded, all of us galloping off to join other women for a stroll, talking and laughing. Outside I displayed what everyone wished to see. I showed kindness to everyone, justice to those who deserved it, a quick wit when needed, a musical laugh after a joke, and innocence of a four year old. Yes, this new behavior sent people reeling out of their seats to be near me. But on the inside, fear gripped me harder than before. He was coming and I wouldn't be able to stop him.


	23. Plans

Hey everyone! Ok, now we're getting close to the end. Only a few more chapters and the whole adventure begins...I hope you're all rwady for it...

* * *

A month had passed and it seemed life couldn't get any better. James and I grew to love each other more as we strolled about gardens and just spent time together. I filled my time with calling on my friends and sipping on fine teas, gossiping about men and other little things. Lord Beckett was the usual topic at the beginning, everyone curious to hear how close he was or what he was doing. It was as if he had stolen their hearts before he even appeared before them. I knew that he would not look at them, for they said so themselves. They also gossiped about how he worked very hard for the love of some woman…but I didn't dare to open my mouth once and let them know it was me. Yes, I admired that Lord Beckett was working hard just to get into my favor, but I didn't care or need him in my life. To me he was something of unimportance. So, every time he came up, my mouth was shut tight, just listening to the nonsense which usually filled our gatherings.

But, all my happiness shattered when a great realization came over me that I had not noticed before. I should have…I should have seen it the moment we stepped off the boats from England.

We had arrived at Miss. Swann's home in celebration for her eighteenth birthday. Of course the house had been lavishly dressed, the people assembled into their finest article's of clothing and the food tasting beyond perfection, but I didn't care for any of those fine things the moment I saw it.

I stood, beside James, listening to The Governor chat on when Miss. Swann appeared before us, looking absolutely beautiful, much to my distaste. Her hair perfectly pinned up, setting off her features of maturity, she gazed upon James. She was a year older than I was, but I had always looked more mature. But that night, something about her made everyone's eyes linger upon her features…instead of mine. Though jealousy coursed through my veins, I politely bowed to her wishing her a happy birthday.

That's when it happened. James turned to her, looked her straight in the eyes, the way he looked at me when he watched me play the piano with deep infatuation, and let go of my hand. He took hers, kissing it, and wished her the finest of birthdays. Fortunately for me, my mother told me that if ever something like this should arise, I should calmly take his arm and wrap it around him, letting him know I was still there. Unfortunately for me, I couldn't do that. He still had feelings for her and even if I tried to tell him I knew, he wouldn't listen. He would deny it. But there was no denying it. It was the look of pure adoration, of pure love.

I should have noticed his cold displeasure towards her when we stepped off the docks. I should have noticed when he avoided her company, never looking her in the eye. He was trying to convince himself he didn't love her, but he had failed. I knew it wasn't intentional to hurt me, but this was more unbearable than anything I had ever been through. More so than my parents death, than my miscarriage, or the thought that Lord Beckett was coming to get me.

James turned back to the Governor, who soon left and turned to me. He smiled at me, and having no other option, I forced a smile back.

"Excuse me, I need some fresh air." I said, pushing past him.

I left towards the gardens outside of the Governor's house, the new discovery flashing in my eyes. I leaned upon a tree far away from the house, thinking for a better part of an hour. I didn't dare look back at the looming figure behind me, knowing it was James.

"Brenna, is everything alright?" I heard his husky voice call to me.

I turned to him, pouring all the love I had for him into my eyes, the only way he could know what I was thinking. I stepped closer to him, letting him look at my eyes, clear from tears or sadness. I forced my eyes to bear the look of love, and to my luck, he smiled.

"What makes you love me so?" He said, entranced by my eyes.

I shook my head and left with him to our carriage, feeling anything but love. I felt like I was going to scratch Miss. Swann's eyes out. I felt as if I should push James over a cliff, his plan about me as clear as day. He was using me, that bastard! He was using me as an example to Elizabeth, to show her what she could have been, what she could have had. If I had seen this mess as we stepped off of the docks in Port Royal, I know I would not have married him.


	24. Words

Thanks all my wonderful readers for loving this story so much! You always brighten my day when you review!

* * *

I said nothing to James as I sipped silently on my soup at dinner, letting him slowly realize he had done something wrong. I smirked to myself as I ate, feeling the power of my rage course through my body. I no longer felt like I could love because everything had been ripped from me. I had denied the love of Lord Beckett for this man, and in return he gave me love for Elizabeth, never returning the things I so wanted from him.

James sighed, looking about to speak, but I only stood without permission and bowed to him. I left the room and headed to my bedroom, undressing for bed. I didn't talk to him for three days, letting him know that I was mad, but not enough to lead him onto what about.

"Brenna, something is obviously bothering you." James finally spoke about the matter, knowing he couldn't remain silent any longer.

I chuckled at him. Of course something was wrong, he loved another woman and for that I would never forgive him. "Well, aren't we the observant one?"

"That's not funny!" James snapped at me, beginning to feel the sting of my cold shoulder.

I remained silent, staring at him. I motioned for him to continue.

He sighed. "I can only conclude that you're mad about something that happened at Miss. Swann's birthday celebration."

"Really, who taught you to observe so well?" I tried so hard not to laugh at him.

His eyebrows furrowed. His face then softened from anger into sadness. "You have never made fun of me before…so I am to believe this is something of grave importance to you…"

I nodded.

"I am at a loss for what it is then. I have tried to please you, but you are cold with me. Did I say or do something to-" he stopped at the expression of my face.

I starred into the fire of the library where we were sitting. My eyes danced along with the flames, just watching them. "James…"

He leaned closer to me, barely hearing my words.

"James…how could you do this to me?" I softly whispered into the fire, hating myself for telling him, even hating myself for being so soft.

His expression changed from curiosity to worry. "What have I done?"

"I can't believe I didn't see it…you still love her." I still continued to whisper.

"What? I love no one but you!" He stood from his chair, denying my obligation like I knew he would.

I stood to, anger raging in my eyes like fire. "You still love her! I saw it in you eyes the other day, and trust me James, if I had seen you still loved her…" I trailed off, not permitting my self to say the horrible thing I knew I would have done.

"What? What would you do? I love no one but you!" He retorted coming closer to me.

I wouldn't let him kiss me this time, the kisses he showered upon me to get me to be quiet. I wouldn't let him kiss me like he would kiss Elizabeth, with lust and desire.

I turned away as he grabbed for me, struggling against his strength. "I wouldn't have married you if I knew you still loved Miss. Swann!"

The words hit the room with a magnanimous blow, making James straighten and clench his teeth. Everything was silent, nothing could be heard from outside or inside. I stood with my back to him, breathing heavily.

"Are you insane? Miss. Swann! She left me for another man!" He yelled, making the room shutter in fear.

I turned around, not afraid of what he would do. "Exactly! She denied your request and instead became infatuated with Mr. Turner. So what was left for you? You came to England, swept me off of my feet, and brought me back here to really give it to her. To show her what she could have been, what she could have had! I will no longer be part of your scheme to get back at her!"

I began to run for the door, but a large hand grabbed my wrist, pulling me back.

"Brenna, that's madness! I went to England to get rid of her, to stop thinking about her. My prayers were answered and I found you!"

I shook my head violently, making my bun fall out and my hair cascade down my back. I could see James's plan to shut me up and take me to his room in his eye, but I would not go.

"If you still love her, than I have no other choice but to go to Lord Beckett…at least he still wants me…" My words pounded into him, making his chest rise and fall.

Without thinking, he said the only words he knew he could say that would hurt me just as hard. "He wouldn't want you because you're barren!"

Everything stopped. The words sunk into my flesh. He thought I was barren…

"Brenna…I didn't…I didn't mean it…darling…please…" He pleaded with me as I head to the door, feeling nothing. My thick skin that I had developed was crumbling under the weight of his words. Slowly I made my way to my private carriage out front, stepping into it with little effort and demanded to leave for the docks.


	25. Staying

Ok everyone! This is the last chapter of Part Two! The adventure begins in the next part. So read on and enjoy because their are more blows to come!

* * *

I stood at the edge of the docks, contemplating if I should leave for England. My long hair blew about me as I hugged myself, trying to keep warm. It was almost dark and the sun had already set as I continued to think about my options. I could stay at Port Royal with the man I loved, knowing that he would never love me back. Or, I could go to the man that loved me but live my entire life hating him.

"Brenna! Thank God I found you!" A voice yelled behind me, heavy footsteps looming closer with each moment.

I didn't move to look at my intruder, already knowing who it was. "Go away."

James saw me standing so close to the edge that I didn't blame him for the worry in his voice. "Brenna, please! Don't do this, move from the ledge."

"Do you really think," I turned sharply around coming face to face with him before continuing, "that I would kill myself? I'm not that dense!"

His eyes were sad and lonely, wondering if I'd ever come home again. Rain began to pour on our heads, making my hair cling to my back, breasts, and face. His hat luckily protected his white wig, but his uniform was soaked through in moments. Everything clung to our bodies, making my corset visible and his muscular legs visible. I would not give in to the temptation of giving myself to him. He didn't love me, so he didn't deserve my favors.

"Brenna," he half croaked as tears stung his eyes, "don't leave me."

I looked down to the ground, feeling his eyes bore into my head. "I'm not going to leave you, James."

"Oh thank god!" He rejoiced for a moment.

I sighed at him, making his happiness vanish as soon as it came. "But I won't love you any more. At least I'll try not to…you may take Miss. Swann as your mistress because…because I don't care anymore."

I moved past his shocked and motionless body to my carriage. Somewhere in the deep, dark recesses of my heart, I knew that this problem would never be solved. I looked out the window of my carriage watching the strange clouds roll in and something…_something_…told me that tomorrow was going to be different. Something extremely bad was going to happen.


End file.
